It is necessary to provide an oil seal between the crankshaft of an automotive engine and the engine block. This seal, which prevents leakage of lubricating oil from the engine, eventually wears out and must be replaced. Such seals are difficult to remove and what is needed is a tool or tools which can accomplish the removal of the seal without damaging the crankshaft.
Moreover, a particular need exists for an oil seal installation and removal tool for removing and installing seals for test and evaluation purposes. Prior removal tools damaged the delicate elastomeric seal lips and/or damaged the crankshaft thereby complicating or preventing an accurate analysis and evaluation of the seal.
In accordance with the present invention, the oil seal may be removed by a puller which is secured to the outer end face of the crankshaft. A drill is provided to form holes in the seal casing. The puller has passages to closely and accurately guide the drill. The drill is closely confined in the guide passages so that it will form each hole accurately and will not walk away or become misaligned. Screws are then inserted through the passages and threaded into the holes in the seal. The puller is then withdrawn from the crankshaft to withdraw the seal which is attached to the puller by the screws. Preferably the screws are of the self-tapping type.
This invention also includes tools for installing a shaft seal such as an oil seal to replace a worn oil seal that has been removed. For this purpose a guide plate is provided. The guide plate has a cylindrical radially outer wall of a diameter corresponding to that of the cylindrical outer end of the crankshaft. The guide plate is secured to the outer end face of the crankshaft in a position such that its cylindrical wall is concentric with and contacts the cylindrical outer end of the crankshaft. The guide plate has a frustoconical wall extending axially outwardly and radially inwardly from the cylindrical wall to enable the seal to be stretched over the frustoconical wall and then slid along the cylindrical wall of the guide plate and onto the outer surface of the crankshaft.
To press the seal further along the crankshaft and into the groove, an adapter and a press are provided. After the guide plate is removed, the adapter is secured to the outer end face of the crankshaft with its outer cylindrical wall in concentric relation with the outer end of the crankshaft. The press is engaged over the adapter and has a skirt portion in sliding contact with the outer wall of the adapter and with the outer end of the crankshaft to move the seal along the crankshaft and into the groove.
One object of this invention is to provide tools for installing and removing an oil seal having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide tools for installing and removing an oil seal which are rugged and durable in use, easy to operate, relatively inexpensive, and are capable of accomplishing their function without damaging the crankshaft or the seal.